You too, my love?
by duxdoctus
Summary: SEQUEL OF "MY LOVE FROM ANOTHER WORLD", at Levi's side, you don't have anything to be afraid of, but... Who will you defend to? Who will you confront to? Could there be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

EVERYTHING WILL HAVE SPOILERS...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

One week has gone since Annie was captured or, rather, since she got herself inside that crystal thing, a hard and unbreakable material. They have been very stressful days: your awakening from the "reality" and, above all, the strange thing Mikasa found inside the Wall: a titan.

What is a titan doing inside the wall? And why is it there in the most inner wall? Are there more titans around Wall Sina? And another question is: are there other titans in the other Walls? You don't know and it's better not to… for the time being.

Luckily, the citizens haven't realized about this fact thanks to the covering of that being's face, preventing any light to enter and wake it up. Only time will tell what to do with it.

* * *

A gentle light enters thought the thin curtains of the bedroom, fighting against the darkness of the place. The rays of the sun draw smoothly your face, which is leaned on the soft pillow, on the left side of the bed. You move your body a bit, showing that you are awake.

"Good morning…", whispers a voice behind you.

"Hi…", you answer while spinning around, between your love's protective embrace, to come across those grey eyes that fascinate you.

As soon as you face Levi, he receives you with a peck on your lips. You are still not used to his proofs of love in private, not when you have seen his apparent stoicism a lot of times. He doesn't let you go, he doesn't move his arm from your waist; you are too comfortable in that position.

"How are you feeling?", he asks after some seconds of silence.

This question makes you remember what happened last night, the night you had been waiting for. A night full of passion, when Levi treated you like a porcelain doll, with a lot of patience and gentleness.

"A bit strange", you, flushed, answer.

He only hugs you tighter and leaves a comprehensive sound. Again, you two remain in silence.

"Well… Who would have thought what a shorty could hide….mmmm… downstairs?", you say in order to break that silence. "Ay!", you shout.

"Don't say those things", he says without feeling guilty about pinching your buttock.

The way he is looking at you, as if you were the only thing in the world, makes you forget about your "little annoyance". You sighs and hide your face against his naked chest.

"I don't want to get out of bed", you say with a hoarsed voice.

"Then don't do it, stay here all the morning… with me".

"Don't you have anything to do in the morning?", you ask without any malice.

"Paperwork, I can't do a lot of things with this leg", he answers.

"Does it hurt a lot?", you ask while your right hand caresses his left leg.

"This way… not so much", he says making you smile and bending over you, willing to taste, again, the same "magic" of the night before.

It is a kiss full of love, full of promises, a kiss that seduces you without any words. His lips caress yours gently, his tongue insatiably looking for yours, while his hands travel thought your body, as if learning every inch of you, reaching your back, where Levi press them in order to move you closer. His mouth doesn't leave yours, taking up every sound that leaves from your mouth. Meanwhile, you surrender to him, with your hands on his chest, sinking your nails into his skin, giving in to the growing passion.

However, you break the kiss, with your mouth brushing against his lips.

"But I have to go", you say while your words caress his lips.

Levi only sighs.

"I know", he says before letting you go.

With a lot of laziness, you get out of the bed in order to get ready, but you don't stop showing your love for each other meanwhile.

"You know? I'm going to ask, no, to beg, Erwin to let me go with Reiner and Bert to visit Annie", you say after you have finished getting dressed.

"Are you still thinking in that traitor?"

"She is my friend!", you shout. "And there must me an explanation. I trust her", you continue saying calmer.

"Be careful with what you say in front of the Military Police", he says after a silence. "I don't want something bad happens to you".

On that note, you can't help but go towards him and hug him lovingly. Levi is only afraid something bad can happen, he is only worried. And, because of that, he shows a cold image towards your friend, whom he wouldn't hesitate to kill if, with that, he can protect you from every evil.

Suddenly, strong knocks on the door surprise you.

"Corporal! Lance Corporal Levi!", someone shouts from behind the door.

It seems that something has happened… and it's not a good thing.

"What's wrong?", he asks while opening the door.

"Sir… Wall Rose… Wall Rose has fallen!", answers the soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't forget that this story is full of spoilers!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

You start running to the main gate in order to meet Mike, your squad leader. But, while running through the corridors, you bump into Erwin.

"Be careful", he says.

"Erwin, now that I see you, we have to talk about Annie", you say after getting over the hit. "Can my friends go to visit her too?"

"After returning from your mission, I promise".

"Fantastic!", you shout and continue running.

"[Name]! Come on!", says Nanaba, who is already next to the door of the headquarter.

Without a word, you follow her to where the squad is. You didn't realise that Sasha, Connie, Reiner and Bertholdt are there too.

"We are going to Ragako, our orders are to avoid their advance", explains Mike.

There is no time to waste: after his order, everybody moves towards the south part of the walls. While you are leaving the building, you are unaware of a figure that is looking at you with worry and rage for not being the one to protect you.  
"Levi, I have a mission for you", says Erwin.

With reluctance, the Corporal moves away from the window.

"What?"

"She will be fine, don't worry… Do you remember pastor Nick?", he continues saying.

* * *

"It's impossible! There are a lot of them!", you hear Nanaba shouting.

You managed to hear her miraculously, since you are surrounded by an endless noise of running titans, soldiers attacking from all places, your own heartbeat, which you hear as if it were in your ears.  
"Retreat!" it's Mike's order, who has been considering all the options.

A lot of soldiers have died in that battlefield, and a lot will die if you don't react.

"But we have to find the crack!", shouts a soldier.

"The wall has not any hole", replies Mike. "You have seen it…"

All the soldiers start moving on your horses, getting ready for the retreat. Perhaps Humanity won't win? Never? You have never wanted to lose your hope, but you feel how pessimism is growing inside you.

With difficulty, you dodge all the titans, making away between their enormous bodies. Some soldiers can't go forward, being trapped by their gigantic hands, but you don't look back, the die is cast.

You are so tired…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, you see a strange being. A titan? It must be, even though it's different from the rest. It is coming towards all of you, followed by other titans.

You are frightened.

"It's a fucking giant monkey!", you shout when you see it's furry body. "An ape!"

Your mates don't understand what you are saying but they are looking at it too. You continue your path without stopping.

Cold sweat runs through your body.

"Nanaba, lead the group".

"Yes, sir. Come on!", she orders while Mike heads to the beast titan.

"Mike!", you call him. "I'm going with you!"

"No!", shouts a soldier, who puts his horse in front of yours, preventing you to move.

"But… Mike…", you say, fearing for his life.

"Come on, [Name]".

With teary eyes, you look back to Mike's figure, knowing that he is not coming anymore…

* * *

You arrive at some ruins where it seems someone has been living there recently.

"It's Utgard castle…", whispers one of the soldiers.

Everybody shows amazement, but not you. Your mind hasn't stopped remembering Mike getting away from you, getting away from your life.

"We'll be here till tomorrow, when we'll return to the Walls", orders Nanaba. "[Name], take a nap, you are too tired".

You only nod.

But your "break" doesn't last a lot.

"Come to the roof right now!", exclaims a soldier, whose name you don't remember.

Will you get out of this situation? You think once you see what awaits outside, the tower where you are right now is the only thing that protects you from all that danger.

Although you didn't expect one of the titans would jump so high towards you.

"Don't think about reaching us!", says Gerger while charging at the horrible creature, whose fall crush the others under it.  
"The titans have entered into the building!", warns a soldier. "Using the 3D Manoeuvre Gear is impossible here!"

But that doesn't discourage you, so you decide to go down and face those titans.

"Go and shut all the doors, I'll go to see how many there are in the building", says Reiner, who is leading the group.

"Reiner, wait!", says Bertholdt, but all in vain.

"I'll go with you!", you decide.

Reiner shows hesitation but ends up letting you go with him. On the other hand, you won't lose a beloved one again.

* * *

Carefully, you two go downstairs; you are behind Reiner, "glued" to him and grabbing his shirt tightly. He, on the other hand, is more nervous about your proximity than to those titans that are waiting for you, which makes the torch he has on his left hand to shake in the air.

"Reiner… be careful", you mutter.

"Sure, but it's a bit difficult to move when you are hanging on my shirt".

"I'm sorry", you reply while loosening your grip.

You move closer to a closed door that leads to the rest of the stairs. Even though it's closed you are not feeling at ease.

"Don't open it…", you continue whispering.

"And then how am I supposed to know if there is something there?", he answers while leading his hand to the doorknob.

You just freeze there.

With the same speed as when he opened the door, he closes it again, leaning against it. But the titan was also fast and hit the door with such strength.

"[Name]! Bring something to close it!" he shouts.

With clumsiness, you try to find a stick or something but you don't have enough time to do that because…

"Fuck it…" you hear him saying when the titan's arm breaks the door, trying to capture Reiner, who is petrified.

"Reiner!", shouts Bertholdt while attacking the monster with a rake, releasing his friend.

The following events take place very fast: the rest of the group find a cannon to shoot the titan, although that doesn't work…

"Watch out!", shouts Christa after seeing another one going towards Connie.

But Reiner is fast and, with only one arm, he gets to throw it out of the window, even though he got hurt in the process.

"Reiner! Are you ok?", you say while running towards him, but you stop, Christa is already taking care of him.

You can not waste time; there are a lot of titans left out there. You must act right now if you want to see the sunrise.

* * *

Who would have thought that Ymir is a titan that can be transformed into a human? Or is it the opposite? A human that can be a titan… All of you are surprised about the discovery of your comrade, who has saved your lifes defending you from that titanic horde, although she has caused some "damages", like the fall of the tower, making you be "buried" by some rocks and stones.

You are really tired… and injured, you decide after feeling some cuts on your face and body.

"We are taking care of this!", you hear Hanji saying among all the cloud of dirt. At last!

After a while you reach to see her and her squad, finishing with all the titans.

"[Name], stand up!", she tells you while getting near.

With some difficulty you do so, all your body hurts. Finally, you manage to move away from the battlefield but you only can limp.

"Let's go to the Walls", says Hanji. "There will be more titans soon".

All of you obey happily. After mounting your horse, you see what surrounds you: almost half of the squad has been injured. You see Reiner, who has bandaged his arm completely.

"Where is Mike? I can't see him", Hanji asks you after being looking for your squad leader.

You don't need words, your cry explains everything.

* * *

**NOTE**: I know this chapter is fast and short. I've tried to make things go faster since in the manga it's the same (well, that's what I feel when reading the manga on those chapters). The next one will have more descriptions and, therefore, it will be longer ~~ See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Remember that there will be spoilers, even though I'm changing some things.

**CHAPTER 3**

Sitting down on the edge of the Wall that protects you from all danger, you wait for your friends to return. Your right ankle hurts a lot, the pain spreads through your leg; you think it's a severe sprain. You sigh and look at the horizon, beyond the destroyed tower, to where you saw your squad leader for the last time. You close your eyes painfully and inspire deeply.

"[Name]", says someone sitting next to you.

You find Reiner there, who has his entire right arm bandaged.

"How are you?", you ask.

"Fine, but I'm feeling useless".

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Yes, but maybe you could do something about it", he answers provocatively.

"Reiner, this is not the moment for messing around".

"I know…", he says with a mysterious aura.

"You see, Reiner, yesterday at the tower…"

"[Name]!", you hear Hanji shouting.

"Coming!", you reply while standing up with some difficulty, using Reiner's shoulder as a support.

"We'll talk later", you say before going towards Hanji.

He sees you go.

* * *

"What are we doing here?", asks Bertholdt.

"Shhhh, now it's the changing of the guard", you say. "This ways is much faster to visit Annie".

That answer surprises both of them.

"Annie? Did they give you permission?, asks Reiner.

"Well, sort of. If we wait for them to give us the permission's document, we don't know how long it will take".

You go in silence, hiding in the shadows. You advance slowly since your foot hasn't healed yet, you can't run.

"Here!", you say while hopping in order to go faster.

They follow you.

You proceed to open a metal door by taking a key from one of your pockets.

"Annie…", you say to no one, as if she could hear you.

The three of you enter and close the door gently. There your best friend is, in the same situation as when she was caught.

You let Reiner and Berthold some time to see her but the time goes by and they don't say a word, but their eyes are "speaking", the way they look.

"[Name]", says Berthold with hesitation. "I think the best thing for you is to leave".

"What? Why?"

"We don't want something bad happens to you, we'll always protect you", continues Reiner.

You don't understand.

"We are… We are like Annie…", that's Berthold's reply.

Meanwhile, Reiner takes his bandage off showing his undamaged arm.

You step backwards, assimilating this. What can you do? What's happening?

The room, more like a cell, becomes immersed in a profound silence. You can not leave, you are the one who has taken them to their target, like a accomplice.

"We need reinforcements!", shouts a voice from the corridors, attracting your attention.

What's going on out there?

You feel how the soldiers run to all directions, as if looking for something.

"They have uncovered the other two titan's identity!", says a second voice.

You look at your alleged friends, with your eyes wide open. They look surprised too.

Right now, you don't know what they are capable of, but the following thing takes you by surprise…

"I'm sorry…"

"Berty?", you ask frightened as they go towards you. "What are you doing?"

While Reiner grabs your arms firmly, Bertholdt searches for the cell's key in your jacket. You don't move; even though they are your "friends", you can't help but be afraid.

"Be a good girl and stay here", says Reiner while letting you go and pushing you towards Annie, where you fall down.

What?

And, just like that, they lock you up in that place, where no one will hear you, where no one will rescue you.

* * *

**NOTE.** I know it's short but I have my reasons XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. I've been a bit gloomy these two months, so my Muse hasn't appeared for a while. But here I am again (even though I don't know if I will be updating each week [instaid it would be every two weeks]; the Universtity is "destroying"me), and I'll try to upload the chapter of the other fic ("Coming back home") tomorrow, since I only have to translate it.

Oh! And thank you for following the story :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Knock, knock", someone is at the door.

"Corporal, I'm bringing the mission's report and news about the battle against those two shifters", explains a soldier while entering into the office. "It has been a chaos, sir".

"What happened?", he asks with curiosity.

"You will have to go to the infirmary, Commander Smith is still there".

Levi remains silent, thinking, then he stands up from his comfortable chair in front of his desk.

"Sir, there is something you need to know. [Name] is missing; she hasn't been seen since the attack. We don't know where she is".

"Wasn't she with the rest of the soldiers?", he asks surprised and worried.

"No, sir, last time people saw her was after returning from the mission".

'That brat… Where the hell is she?'

* * *

"Hello? Is there someone there?", you ask very weak punching the door, without receiving any reply.

You have been there for almost one day, what had happened? Did they capture Reiner and Bertholdt? If so, what will happen to them? You don't know what to think, you feel like a traitor. First Annie, and now your other two friends. Have they been at your side just to keep up appearances? No, it can't be, there should be a reason for them to keep their secret and act like that. You need to listen to their explanations before judging them.

You return to sit down against the door, waiting for someone to come. You start to feel cold, that place is like a refrigerator, without any warm fire, nor even from a torch.

"I'm very cold…", you whisper to the darkness.

Gradually, you close your eyes…

* * *

"Have you found her?", asks Levi, anxious, as he walks along the corridors of the headquarters.

"Not a trace, sir. We have been looking in all places".

"All places? Are you sure?", he asks again, trying not to freak out.

"Yes, sir".

"And the cells?", he insists.

The soldier in front of him remains silent, knowing his mistake.

"Useless", that's the only thing he says after thrusting him aside. "Bring someone else with you".

"Yes… sir", replies the soldier when he recovered from the hit.

* * *

Plom!

After opening the door breaking its lock, cold air leaves the place, penetrating in all his body. He looks at the front, finding a body next to the crystal that keeps the female titan.

"[Name]?", Levi calls you while advancing.

You don't reply, averting his eyes, with your back against the crystal.

"[Name], what are you doing here?", he asks softly.

It takes you a while to answer, paying attention to your own words.

"Am I a traitor?"

"What?", he says surprised.

"I brought Reiner and Bert here… They wanted to take Annie with them…"

Now is when everything is clear for Levi. With a sigh, he bends towards you, carrying you in his arms in order to go to a warmer place.

"You are frozen…", he says when you put your head on his shoulder.

You say nothing, you don't have strength. Your body shakes, it was about to suffer from hypothermia. You let him carry you in his arms.

"Sir?", asks a voice behind Levi.

"I'm taking her to the headquarters, give the order to stop the search".

"Yes, sir".

"Where are we going?", you ask shyly.

"To your bedroom, you need rest".

"And… what about my friends?"

"We'll talk about that later. Don't worry; I not going to let anything bad happen to you. It is not your fault".

Those last words is what you were longing for. Even though your sadness hasn't disappeared, you start to calm, putting your trust in Levi. With him, there is nothing to be afraid of, you think while letting your eyes close, falling into a warm dream.

You let your beloved carry you, protecting you from anything bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for reading and following this story.

**CHAPTER 5**

You find it hard to open your eyes, feeling them heavily closed. On the bed which you have been sleeping on, you move your left hand, as if looking for something. Soon you find it: a warm hand covers yours quickly.

"How are you feeling?", a worried voice asks you.

"Mmmm, a bit exhausted", you say, opening, at least, your eyes.

And there he is, looking at you with caring eyes. His look gives you all necessary strength to continue with this difficult venture.

"You have been sleeping for almost one day", he says, to which you look confused. "Hypothermia", he explains.

Even though you think you have been shut up in that place for one day, you are afraid it had been for a longer time. Your psychological and physical fatigue is a sign of being in that frozen hell for a very long time.

"Levi… Mike…", you start to say, without finding the right words.

"Shhh, I know…", he replies while bending towards you, placing his forehead against yours.

You close your eyes again, enjoining the serenity, even though your mind is in a chaotic state.

"What happened to my friends?"

"We'll talk about it later"

"And Erwin? I want to see him…"

"When you recover, we'll go to the infirmary"

You look at him a bit scared. Why is the Commander there? Visiting a solder? Yes, that must be.

"Why is he there?"

But he doesn't answer, just looking at you sadly.

* * *

"Be careful", says Erwin, who is sitting on the bed of his bedroom.

He has been released from the infirmary. Since then, you haven't left him alone, helping him in everything.

"I know", you say, leaning against him, hugging him lovely.

Meanwhile, he only hugs you with his only arm, a reminder of all what has been lost.

"And obey", he reminds you.

"After what has happened, I've brighten up", you affirm, putting aside in order to look at his face.

Erwin rewards you with a smile. You don't know the place you'll have to go, you simply have been told that, as a new member of Levi's squad, you have to go, with the rest of the team, to an isolated area in order to protect Eren and Christa… or must we say Historia?

No one can lower their guard, no security is enough. You must always think someone is watching you, waiting for the right moment to attack. That's what Hanji said before you started to protect, armed and full of caution, the provisional barracks where you are staying. Barracks where Eren has started to take part in Hanji's experiments regarding his titanic form. Experiments forbidden by high commands but needed in order to progress.

* * *

All of you are in shock before the news you have received from Commander Erwin, news that came in a letter which, right after been read, was burned immediately by Levi.

"Let's leave this quarters, if we can name them this way", orders Levi while running a finger along a chair. "No one cleaned here?"

Without any more words, you get ready to leave the place. You go with all your "former" friends, who have started to talk to you as they used to do before that chaotic mission in Stohess.

"We are going to the meeting point", he continues when you were far from that building.

* * *

**NOTE**: a short chapter because of what follows ~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Almost…", you hear Connie.

All of you turn towards where he is pointing: in the distance there's the barracks. Noises are heard in the middle of the silent night, armed people running from door to door, looking for life signals, looking for you.

"If we had spent one more time there", he continues saying. "What would have happened?"

"Are they the military police?", asks Armin to Levi.

"Who knows… Let's go".

After his command, you place yourself at his right, setting on your journey to the meeting point.

* * *

"This is outrageous", you murmur. "Why didn't they let me go with them?"

You are sitting down on a bed; the bedroom is in darkness, with a minimal light that only makes your three figures hardly visible

"Maybe they don't trust you, you know…", Eren replies from his position next to the window.

"What? Are you still at it?" you talk back while standing up. "They are my friends! How would your feel if…!?"

"Shhh", he shuts you up. "You'll wake her up"

"I'll wake up Christa?" you ask looking at her sleeping figure, with her face on the table. "You started it"

Eren only looks at you but his look softens when he sees your teary eyes. He understands your situation, even though he doesn't want to admit it aloud.

"Eh?", says a startled Historia.

"What's wrong?", asks Eren, paying all his attention on her.

You watch her too, returning to your bed.

"It's nothing… I was dreaming… But it seemed an important dream"

"Ah, that usually happens to me", replies Eren.

You don't say a word, you just listen to their conversation, but soon you get bored.

"Levi, come back soon…", you say to yourself. "I'm not tranquil", you continue thinking while lying back on the bed.

* * *

When everybody returned from their "mission", you felt that something was not right, mostly when you saw Armin's face. Poor him, he may have had a bad time while pretending to be Historia. What have they done to the innocent Armin?, you think while seeing him sitting down on one of the chairs of the wide dining room.

You are waiting for another command, in which you are going to participate. You wait and wait, but none of your superiors shows up. Where are they? Mikasa has told you that they are "talking" to someone.

She doesn't say anything else. Even though your are forgiven, they are still unconformable with talking to you as always, as it used to be. They are afraid of including you in their group again.

* * *

Two days, or maybe more. Two dayswithout being with Levi alone. He hasn't got a moment for you; it's not like you want to distract him, but a "how are you?" would be nice. He is very busy interrogating people with Hanji. It's not like you dare to be near that room where they are: those heartbreaking shouts stop you in the middle of the corridor.

Anyway, who knows how he would react if he found you there…

Despite his absence, sometimes he has appeared in the dining room, along the corridors, always heading towards a specific place. But he wouldn't leave without making you know that he hasn't "forgotten" you: his hand touches your arm or your back lightly, which reminds you how much he wants to be with you.

He is so busy that you don't want to tell him about your fears, about your insecurities at trying to getting closing to your mates. Despite of all, Armin usually encourages you with gestures to join their conversations, but for nothing.

Sitting down on one of the chairs of that room, you think of Annie. How is she? No one has talked about her. And what about Bertholdt and Reiner? The same: the mere mention of their names provoke fury among the group.

"Corporal", you hear someone says.

Everybody looks at Levi, who sits down next to you.

"Before we start with our new plan, there is something I have been hiding from all of you", he starts saying. "The true royal family is the Reiss family".

Shock. All of you are surprised. How...?

"Historia is the one that has got all right to govern", he concludes while looking at her. "Your thoughts?"

* * *

"You should have stood on the sidelines", Levi whispers to you. He is next to you, both sitting down on one of the roofs of all those houses.

Hanji's squad accompanies you. You are waiting for this person, Kaney, who Levi has been talking about for a while. There are too much things you don't know about him…

Suddenly, a movement behind you makes Levi, unconsciously, put himself in front of you, blocking your figure from any enemy's sight.

"Nifa!", he shouts before the terrifying image he is witnessing: a bullet is shot towards her.

Everything happens too fast. Nifa is shot; Levi pushes you backwards, making you roll down the roof. You try to get hold of something, but you can't. Last thing you see is him trying to dodge all those bullets that trying to penetrate into his troubled figure.

"Levi!", you want to call him, but you can not say a word.

You fall down, still, blinded by your own panic.

What's going on?

* * *

COMMENTS (replies to previous comments):

-**Guest**: don't worry, I never leave a story unfinished ~~ It may take me a while to continue with the story but I won't leave you without reading the end of each story ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously...**

Suddenly, a movement behind you makes Levi, unconsciously, put himself in front of you, blocking you from any enemy's sight.

"Nifa!", he shouts before the terrifying image he is witnessing: a bullet shot towards her.

Everything takes place too fast. Nifa is shot; Levi pushes you backwards, making you fall from the roof rolling. You try to get hold of something, but you can't. Last thing you see is him, trying to dodge all those bullets that trying to penetrate into his troubled figure.

"Levi!", you want to call him, but you can not say a word.

You fall down, still, blinded by your own panic.

What's going on?

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Darkness. Darkness surrounds you. Are you safe? You think so, and try to move, touching with your hands the surface where you have fallen. "What's this…", you think while try to find any illuminated spot.

"Silly me…", you whisper when manage to "knock down" what is in front of you.

Soo you recover from the shock you received during your fall after witnessing the damage of the city. You sit up and see all the hay that has covered you before. So you have fallen over a kind of hay cart…

"Levi", you utter the first thing that comes to your mind.

Where is he? What was that shooting? Is he alright? And that girl… Nifa? Everything has taken place so fast that you haven't had time to think about it.

You look at the sky, looking for your Corporal. But you don't see him; instead, a lugubrious figure "flies" through the sky, showing such ferocity that frightens you. It's as if it were chasing something.

Or someone…

Without doubt, you follow your instincts. Without thinking it twice, you get up and start to follow that odd figure that advances incredibly fast through the buildings. You do the same thing, with your 3D maneuverer gear you try to catch up with him, being only a few metres behind.

You see that he enters into a bar while shouting a "I found you!" and then it's when you hesitate. Why has he entered into that place? Whom he has found? You lean your back against the wall of the building that is in front of that bar, waiting for the right moment in order to attack… even though you don't know why you are there.

* * *

You are still outside the bar, without knowing what to do. You feel every gaze on you, cautious eyes over your figure, watching your movements. Then, before your restlessness, you hear it. Shots. Some shots that are followed by a runaway figure that leaves the building trying to escape from that person.

"Levi!" you shout when realise who he is.

But he doesn't hear you; he is too busy dodging his pursuer. You witness a hard and fast battle, with Levi beating every person that stands in his way, and with that shadow following him.

You follow the two of them, ready to attack and help your Corporal, who is already trapped between that sinister man and a wall.

You get close at great speed.

"No!", you exclaim when a weapon raise against Levi, ready to shot.

You are not conscious of what is happening: before the astonished image of your Corporal, you run and cling to that murderer's shoulders, diverting his gun in order to continue with your attack and put your hands on his eyes, with your elbows still on his shoulders. You put pressure on your grip.

"What the hell?", shouts that person.

"[Name]! Move away from Kaney!", yell Levi when seeing your struggle.

"This bitch…", murmurs Kaney while trying to take, with his left hand, a knife from his belt.

Before this sight, Levi springs at both of you and, in one movement, take you by your arms, separating you. There's no time to waste: at the same speed, he starts his 3D maneuverer gear and run from the place with you on his arms.

"Levi!", shouts to no one Kaney, who has been knocked down on the floor.

* * *

You escape from that man without looking back and you don't stop till you are sure it's safe. As soon as you find a kind of cottage, Levi decides to hide behind this building, below a broad roof and among piles of boxes.

He drops you gently, as if being afraid of breaking you. But his sweetness ends soon because in a moment you see him in front of him and a hand hits your cheek, reddening it.

"L-l-evi?", you ask, surprised and frightened.

But he doesn't say a word, simple hug you tightly, leaning his head against your shoulder.

This action makes you cry.

"You don't know what you have done", he says in a whisper. "If something had happened to you…"

Before his words, you hug him back.

"But I had to do something", you reply sobbing.

With reluctance, he pulls away, looking at your eyes and putting his hands on your cheeks.

"He might have killed you", he asserts.

"It was easy going…, we are safe", you say with a small smile.

Now he looks shocked.

"You too? Are you going to leave me too?", he murmurs before hugging you again, fearing for loosing you.

"Me too? What is he talking about?", you say to yourself.

"I'm not going to lose another important person because of my neglect", he concludes.

* * *

Once that you have separated, he outstretches his hand.

"Come on, we must go with the others", he explains.

You look at him with curiosity. There are so many things you still don't know about him… When you finish this mission, you two will have to talk, you need to know everything about him, you decide.

"And this time don't do anything reckless… Don't leave my side", he says while you take his hand.

"I won't".

"I'm not going to make you sad again", you think.

By pulling you, he makes you hit his chest in order to give you a soft kiss on your forehead.

"I love you", he says while setting off towards the horizon, towards the still unfinished mission.

You don't know what will happen from now on. You don't know it, but you are ready to fight against every adversity. You are going to go to the very end with your loved ones, with Levi, Erwin, Hanji… with everybody. And with your beloved Annie, from whom you need answers.

What is the truth about the titans?

**FIN**

* * *

I know it's a short chapter but...but... I hope you liked the story ~~~~


End file.
